Best Brother Ever
by Aoi Megumi
Summary: Kaulah orang yang selalu ada untuk ku. Kau yang menghidupi ku, kau yang menanggung biaya sekolah ku. Hei! Apa kau lupa jika umur kita sama?


p style="text-align: center;"!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
>w:WordDocument<br>w:ViewNormal/w:View  
>w:Zoom0w:Zoom  
>w:TrackMoves  
>w:TrackFormatting  
>w:PunctuationKerning  
>w:ValidateAgainstSchemas  
>w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalsew:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
>w:IgnoreMixedContentfalsew:IgnoreMixedContent  
>w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalsew:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
>w:DoNotPromoteQF  
>w:LidThemeOtherINw:LidThemeOther  
>w:LidThemeAsianX-NONEw:LidThemeAsian  
>w:LidThemeComplexScriptX-NONEw:LidThemeComplexScript  
>w:Compatibility<br>w:BreakWrappedTables/  
>w:SnapToGridInCell  
>w:WrapTextWithPunct  
>w:UseAsianBreakRules  
>w:DontGrowAutofit  
>w:SplitPgBreakAndParaMark  
>w:DontVertAlignCellWithSp  
>w:DontBreakConstrainedForcedTables  
>w:DontVertAlignInTxbx  
>w:Word11KerningPairs  
>w:CachedColBalance  
>w:Compatibility  
>m:mathPr<br>m:mathFont m:val="Cambria Math"/  
>m:brkBin m:val="before"  
>m:brkBinSub m:val="-"  
>m:smallFrac m:val="off"  
>m:dispDef  
>m:lMargin m:val="0"  
>m:rMargin m:val="0"  
>m:defJc m:val="centerGroup"  
>m:wrapIndent m:val="1440"  
>m:intLim m:val="subSup"  
>m:naryLim m:val="undOvr"  
>m:mathPr/w:WordDocument  
>xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
>w:LatentStyles DefLockedState="false" DefUnhideWhenUsed="true"<br>DefSemiHidden="true" DefQFormat="false" DefPriority="99"  
>LatentStyleCount="267"<br>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" SemiHidden="false"  
>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Normal"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="heading 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 2"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 3"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 4"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 5"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 6"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 7"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 8"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 9"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 1"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 2"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 3"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 4"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 5"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 6"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 7"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 8"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 9"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="35" QFormat="true" Name="caption"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="10" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Title"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" Name="Default Paragraph Font"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="11" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtitle"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="22" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Strong"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="20" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Emphasis"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="59" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Table Grid"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Placeholder Text"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="No Spacing"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Revision"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="34" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="List Paragraph"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="29" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Quote"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="30" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Quote"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 1"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 2"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 3"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 4"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 5"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 6"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="19" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtle Emphasis"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="21" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Emphasis"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="31" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtle Reference"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="32" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Reference"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="33" SemiHidden="false"<br>UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Book Title"/  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="37" Name="Bibliography"  
>w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" QFormat="true" Name="TOC Heading"  
>w:LatentStyles  
>xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 10]  
>style<br>/* Style Definitions */  
>{mso-style-name:"Table Normal";<br>mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
>mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;<br>mso-style-noshow:yes;  
>mso-style-priority:99;<br>mso-style-qformat:yes;  
>mso-style-parent:"";<br>mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt;  
>mso-para-margin-top:0cm;<br>mso-para-margin-right:0cm;  
>mso-para-margin-bottom:10.0pt;<br>mso-para-margin-left:0cm;  
>line-height:115%;<br>mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
>font-size:11.0pt;<br>font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif";  
>mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri;<br>mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin;  
>mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";<br>mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast;  
>mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;<br>mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin;}  
>style  
>![endif]-span style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 115%;"Best Brother Everspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;"Kaulah orang yang selalu ada untuk ku. Kau yang menghidupi ku, kau yang menanggung biaya sekolah ku. Hei! Apa kau lupa jika umur kita sama?span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;".span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;".span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;"Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimotospan/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;".span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;".span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;"Family, angst, hurt  comfort/span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;"Enjoy!span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;" span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Kakak macam apa kau, bodoh?!"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Maafkan aku, aku sungguh tidak sengaja"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Kau tahu?! Lebih baik dari dulu kau tidak usah hidup saja! Kau hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain! Mungkin jika kau tidak ada, Mom and Dad masih akan hidup sekarang!"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukan mu. Aku merindukan saat kau selalu mencoba melindungiku. Aku merindukan saat kau membelaku dari kesalahan yang aku buat. Kau tidak pernah mengeluh, kau tidak pernah marah, dan kau selalu sabar menghadapi ku. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkan orang tidak tahu diri seperti ku!? Kenapa? Aku yakin, jika kau masih di sini, kau pasti akan menjawab "Karena kau adalah adik ku. Adik kembarku yang sangat ku sayangi"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""emKau ini niat bekerja atau tidak sih?! Pantas jika atasan mu hanya memberi mu upah sedikit! Hanya membersihkan satu ruangan saja kau sudah tidak kuat! Jika kau malas malasan, aku akan kau beri makan apa, hah?"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Maaf, tapi penyakitku sedang kambuh tadi. Jika sudah sehat nanti, aku akan lebih giat lagi. Ugh! Sakura, bisa kah kau mengambilkan ku segelas air? Rasanya sakit sekali!"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Ck! Kau fikir, kau itu siapa? Berani sekali kau menyuruhku! Kau itu laki laki, dan kau lebih tua dari ku walaupun hanya beberapa menit! Seharus nya untuk mengambil segelas air bukan hal yang berat, bodoh!"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Baiklah, maaf jika membuat mu kesulitan"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Kau. Kaulah orang yang selalu ada untuk ku. Kau yang menghidupi ku, kau yang menanggung biaya sekolah ku. Hei! Apa kau lupa jika umur kita sama? Apa kau lupa jika kita hanya berjarak satu menit saja! Kenapa kau bekerja seberat itu? Kenapa kau melupakan penyakit mu? Kenapa kau justru membiayai sekolah untuk aku yang tidak tahu diri ini!? Tapi mungkin, jika kau masih di sini, kau akan menjawab "Agar kau tidak menjadi orang payah sepertiku, Sakura."p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Maaf, nak, kecelakaan itu membuat adik mu buta. Ia hanya bisa melihat lagi jika ia mendapat donor mata yang cocok. Tentu saja mendapatkan nya tidak mudah." em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Sasori, kenapa di sini gelap sekali? Apa kau belum membayar tagihan listrik nya? Kau tahu kan kalau aku itu takut gelap?"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Ssst, tenanglah. Aku ada di dekatmu. Ya, aku bodoh! Aku lupa membayar tagihan listrik nya"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Aku ingin keluar, aku tidak tahan dengan gelap."em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Tapi ini sudah malam. Kau bisa sakit jika di berada di luar"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Kau berbohong! Jelas jelas aku mendengar suara ayam berkokok! Ini pasti adalah pagi hari!"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Baiklah"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Sasori?"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Ada apa?"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Apa ini di luar? Kenapa gelap? Aku bisa merasakan hangat nya matahari. Tetapi, kenapa semua nya gelap, Sasori?em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Kau sudah berada di teras, adikku."em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Tapi, kenapa semua gelap, Sasori! Jawab aku, Sasori! Kau pasti tahu semua nya! Aku mohon jawab aku! Aku takut!"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Tenanglah, Sakura! Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mendapatkan donor mata untuk mu!"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Donor mata!? Sasori, apa aku... buta?"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Terima kasih, Tuhan. Terima kasih karena Kau telah memberiku peringatan. Karena peringatan-Mu, aku menjadi sadar betapa tidakspan spanberguna nya aku ini./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""emSasori, hari ini kau di rumah saja. Aku mohon!"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Tidak bisa begitu, aku harus mencari donor mata untuk mu. Aku ingin kau bisa melihat lagi."em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Tapi, aku takut sendiri. Di sini gelap, Saso. Aku takut."em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Baiklah. Hari ini aku akan menemanimu."em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Sasori? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Eh? Aku tentu baik baik saja! Ada apa?"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Tidak perlu berbohong, Saso! Kau pasti tidak baik baik saja. Aku sering mendengarmu merintih kesakitan."em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Baiklah, aku berbohong."em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Lain kali, jika kau ada masalah, jangan ragu untuk bercerita pada ku. Aku ini adik mu kan?"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Hari itu. Hari dimana kita menghabiskan waktu berdua. Kita saling bertukar cerita, kita saling memberi semangat layak nya pasangan kembar lain nya. Andai mesin waktu itu benar adanya, siapapun, aku ingin meminjam nya. Aku ini kembali lagi ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki kesalahan ku.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""emUsahaku tidak sia sia, Sakura! Kau mendapat donor mata yang cocok untuk mu!"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Wah, benarkah? Aku ingin bisa melihat lagi. Aku ingin membantu pekerjaan mu! Aku berjanji itu!"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Hahaha, kau tidak perlu membantuku, Sakura. Itu tak mungkin terjadi."em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Hei! Biarkan aku membalas semua kasih sayang mu selama ini!"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Ugh! Saku, sebaik nya kita berangkat sekarang."em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Sasori, apa kau baik baik saja?"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Tentu saja. Cepat kita berangkat, kebetulan atasan ku mau meminjami kita kendaraan."em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Sasori, ucapkan terima kasih pada siapapun yang sudah mendonorkan mata nya untukku"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Ya, aku akan melakukan itu. Semoga oprasimu lancar. Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku telah menjadi kakak yang tidak berguna. Aku harap kau menjaga mata itu baik baik. Dan, oh, ini ada surat dari pendonor mata untuk mu."em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em"Panjang sekali pesanmu, seperti kita tidak akan bertemu saja. Doakan aku, nii-san"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Kenapa? Kenapa aku terlalu bodoh? Kenapa waktu itu aku tidak menyadari arti dari ucapanmu itu? Mungkin saja aku tau, aku pasti akan membatalkan oprasi itu. Tapi sayang, waktu tidak di takdirkan untuk bisa kembali.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Sekarang, di sinilah aku berdiri. Di sebelah gundukan tanah yang terdapat batu nisan bertuliskan 'Haruno Sasori'. Tragis, bahkan yang melihat makam mu adalah matamu sendiri. Sudah sepuluh tahun kau meninggalkanku di dunia ini sendirian. Apakau tega padaku? Kau tega melihat adik kesayanganmu ini kesepian? Oh, Tuhan, mengapa aku begitu bodoh? Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku masih saja menyalahkan kakakku. "Maafkan aku nii-san!" Ucapku lirih sembari berlutut dan memeluk nisan itu dengan erat. Seolah yang kupeluk itu adalah kau. Hanya kata kata itu yang dapat aku katakan saat mengunjungimu. Ah, tentu saja dengan doa.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Hei, Sakura! Kau sudah selesai?" Ucap suara yang sudah sangat kukenal. "Ah, Sasuke-kun. Iya, aku sudah selesai." Jawabku dengan senyum yang sedikit aku paksa. Setelah mendengar jawabanku, ia segera merangkul pundak ku, dan kami segera menuju mobil untuk pulang ke rumah kami. Tunggu! Rumah kami? Ya, dia Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang menikahiku dua tahun lalu. Orang yang telah mengangkatku dari jurang keputus asaan. Orang yang aku temui di tempat ini, mengunjungi makam kakak nya. Nii-san, kau lihat? Apakah kau yang mengirimkan sosok Sasuke untuk menemani hidupku? Nii-san, Tuhan, terima kasih.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongFinstrong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong.strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong.strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"strongSorry kalo jalan ceritanya sedikit aneh, ini fanfic pertama T.Tstrong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"strongReview please, thanks ~strong/p 


End file.
